


Why Didn't You Trust Me

by vianne78



Series: Scott [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Reyes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Misuse of Biotics, Scott needs to prove a point, True Love, basically just porn, it's a fluffy fic I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vianne78/pseuds/vianne78
Summary: The cave is a damn nightmare.





	Why Didn't You Trust Me

***

 

“Why didn’t you trust me?” 

Oh. There it was now, stopping Reyes in his tracks. Only a few simple words, but put together like that they sliced right through his heart, they were going to be his downfall, and there was no one to blame but himself. He didn’t have an acceptable answer and there was only one way this could go.

“I... liked the way you looked at me. I was afraid that would change.”

The look Scott gave him then… There was no anger, none at all, only _disappointment_ , like a light flickering out, and defeat, and profound sadness. 

Nothing had scared Reyes like that in years. 

“You’re not the man I thought you were.”

 _I know I’m not, but I wanted to be_. Reyes’ voice wouldn’t work. _I wanted to be_. 

He stood paralyzed, watching the naked, heart-wrenching emotions take turns in the blue gaze and then, slowly, begin to withdraw. Shut down. Disappear.

Those brilliant, beautiful eyes had danced with laughter before, and mischief and warmth - there had been such breathtaking trust in their surrender. Within moments, the same eyes met his with indifference, completely detached. 

Reyes searched frantically for a sign, something that would tell him there was still a connection, hate would do, anything, just a flicker to give him _hope_ \- but found nothing. Reyes was looking at a stranger. Scott - his Scott - had been replaced by a heavily armored soldier, regarding him as he would any other bystander. 

This was it. It had happened. Reyes had been locked out and dear gods it hurt, it _hurt_ and it must have shown all over his face, his body wanted to curl in on itself to ward it off, he wanted to make it _stop_ but knew with terrifying clarity it would only get worse - 

“You’d better get to work. Kadara Port won’t take itself.” And just like that, the Pathfinder started walking away, he was _leaving_ and not sparing Reyes another glance. 

The Charlatan was standing alone in the middle of the cave. Winning tonight, he had lost the only thing that really mattered, the only thing worth anything anymore. He would survive - if anything, he excelled in surviving - but he would live his miserable life full of regrets, surrounded by stories about Scott Ryder - the hero that once had loved him.

Reyes opened his mouth in one last, feeble attempt to call after him ( _don’t go_ ), to say his name ( _Scott, Scott_ ), to beg him to stay ( _please, please don’t leave me_ ) but he choked instead, he was choking and Scott was disappearing into the shadows -

 

***

 

“Reyes… Reyes.”

 _Scott_. Reyes sat up in a violent spasm, heart hammering against his ribs and a scream still stuck in his throat. He fought to breathe, to see through the darkness of the room. 

“Reyes... it’s okay. I’m here, Reyes.” 

Scott’s voice was breaking through the nightmare, the hands on him soothing and careful, and Reyes realized he was shaking and tried to stop but it was hard this time - it hadn’t felt like a dream at all, no, maybe _this_ was the dream and he would wake up in that cave soon and Scott would be gone, _gone_ -

“Everything is okay, you’re home, I’m here.” 

But shallow gasps were the only thing he could manage and the shaking only got worse.

“Shh baby, breathe. Breathe.” 

Scott moved to kneel in front of Reyes, to gather him in his arms, and Reyes fumbled to grasp a desperate hold, clinging to Scott like he might disappear or drown or slip back into the cave if he didn’t hold on tight enough.

“Easy, easy... Focus on my heartbeat.” 

Scott swayed with him gently, kissing the top of his head and sliding his fingers through Reyes’ hair, the embrace firm and safe. It took forever but the steady sound of Scott’s heart against his ear eventually calmed him down, his own settling in the same rhythm.

 

***

 

“Wanna talk about it?” Scott murmured into his hair when they were lying down again, every inch of them tangled together. The darkest hours of the night were over, subtle hints of oncoming morning already around them. 

Reyes had buried his face into the crook of Scott’s shoulder and neck, to breathe him in and borrow his perpetual warmth. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve last had that dream.” Reyes felt small and foolish, letting a bad dream get to him like this. A bad dream! What was he, five? “I was… we were in the cave.” 

Scott’s fingers paused on his back, and then continued to lightly run on his skin in soft, nonsensical patterns.

“What happened in the cave is not usually nightmare material.”

That coaxed a tiny smile from Reyes, despite himself. “Scott…”

“I’m sorry, baby. Please, go on.”

The nightmare had occurred once or twice after the cave, but then, during the weeks he had pushed Scott away (in the sorry attempt to protect the Pathfinder), that same dream had kept Reyes constant company. 

It had been bad. He had eventually dreaded going to bed, often just consuming unorthodox amounts of liquor instead. 

He described it all hesitantly, trying his damnedest to keep the shiver of anxiety from creeping back into his voice. Scott listened quietly, letting Reyes take his time. Finally he tipped Reyes’ head up to see his face.

“Could that be what you actually expected to happen?” Scott looked so serious.

“No. Yes.” Reyes swallowed. “More like what I _knew_ was going to happen if… _when_ you found out everything. When you walked in with Sloane, I knew exactly what would happen next.” 

Scott thought about it for a moment.

“So… that’s what you think you _deserved_.” Scott was holding his chin so he couldn’t look away. “You do remember what really happened, don’t you?” Still serious, not amused in the slightest.

“It was… nothing short of a miracle.” Reyes felt too exposed, peeled open, but this was not the time to hold back. “I tried so hard to brace myself for losing you - and then reality derailed, somehow. In my head I… you were supposed to hate me. To think you might actually want me even after -”

“What? Stop. Stop right there.” Scott rose to lean on his elbow. “Why would you think -” He sighed, blew a strand of hair away from his eyes. “Okay, please listen to me. Really listen. Are you listening?” 

Reyes’ swallowed again. “All ears.”

“Good.” 

Scott came to lie half on top of Reyes, articulating very clearly. 

“I might be young, you know, even a bit naive on occasion... but I’m not so damn righteous or angelic. I’m my father’s son. I grew up with all this need-to-know stuff, I _get it_ , Reyes. And I don’t care.” 

Scott was rapidly going from stern to exasperated. 

“I don’t break that easily. You’re worthy, you’re everything to me. I love you, I don’t care what you have to hide.” 

Exasperated to bristling.

“The stuff you have to keep from me? Means exactly jack shit. I want you, Reyes, secrets and all.” 

Reyes could only stare up at Scott in dazed wonder. Not angelic? In his eyes Scott was all but shining right now. Just when Reyes thought it wasn’t possible to be any more dazzled… 

But Scott seemed about ready to burst into flames now, eyes glowing faintly with unleashed biotic energy, and a hot flush slowly crept from Reyes’ chest up to his cheeks - and down to other places.

“Am I getting through? If you need me to prove it, then I’ll prove it, I don’t care what it takes. I know your skull is particularly thick -” 

Reyes raised his head and Scott ground to a halt. 

“Want to know what else is thick?” Reyes drawled, lips brushing Scott’s and for a second they were just staring at each other. The irked power was simmering just beneath the surface, under Scott’s skin, like electricity, ready to snap and bite. 

“I - what...” The Pathfinder blinked, incredulous. “Why you slick little -”

“Thicker by the second,” Reyes whispered and rolled his hips just enough to prove his point. 

Scott huffed, screwed his eyes shut, visibly struggling to hold himself in check but Reyes had a purpose now. He ran his hands down Scott’s back, all the way down to his ass and Scott’s eyes opened, smoldering, dangerous. Thrilling.

“This conversation is _not_ over,” Scott warned and Reyes chuckled, quite aware he was winning.

“And here I was hoping this’ll be part of the conversation -” 

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” 

Scott’s mouth crushed on his, stopping the taunting altogether. He pushed Reyes’ legs open with his thighs and Reyes just pulled Scott tighter against him, fingertips digging into flesh. 

“Whatever it takes,” Scott growled, catching Reyes’ lip between his teeth, “I’ll convince you.”

“I’m - _oh_ \- I’m counting on it.”

“Hands up,” Scott ordered. Reyes’ t-shirt was sent flying as soon as he obeyed and then Scott’s burning mouth trailed down Reyes’ neck and chest, licking over his stomach, around his navel, nipping the skin lightly. Reyes leaned on his elbows to gain better view and Scott was closing in on his cock, still confined in the underwear Reyes wished would just disappear. 

Scott glanced up as he hovered above the annoying piece of clothing and that flash in his eyes warned he was up to something, again. He pressed kisses on the fabric, circling the tip, and the unhurried brushes made Reyes dig his heels into the mattress and squirm. 

“You’re the only one, you know,” Scott said conversationally, hooking his fingers around the waistband and sliding the boxers slowly down. He mouthed every centimeter of the shaft he revealed, sucking gently here and there, laving it, tongue flat and thorough. He seemed content spending time doing that, and Reyes wasn’t going to protest but he also needed to know -

“I’m… I’m the - mhh, the only one, how?” It was hard to concentrate on anything but Scott’s tongue.

“Hmm? Oh, right. Remember when I first told you that I loved you?”

Reyes was gritting his teeth. “H-how could I forget.” Scott was doing it on purpose, of course, but Reyes didn’t care. He would beg if Scott wanted him to.

“Well…” Scott licked up the underside like it was ice cream. “That was the first time.”

“First time wh- oh _jesus christ_ ,” Reyes breathed, cross-eyed, “first time what?” 

The underwear finally came all the way off and Scott’s hand wrapped around the base of Reyes’ cock, the other cupping his balls. Pausing there.

“What was the question again?” Scott’s breath was hot and cold on the trickle of pre-come and Reyes went for a growl, but Scott chose that moment to close his lips around the rock-hard head and suddenly the only sound Reyes managed was a choked curse.

His cock was sucked and licked very gently, Scott’s mouth teasing around the glans but not going any further. It was twitching eagerly against Scott’s tongue, leaking more pre-come with every careful, slow coax.

“You taste so good… sound even better. I could do this all night,” Scott murmured, looking up as his thoroughly wet finger slipped to press against Reyes’ hole - and then in. Just the one.

“You’d better do more than that.” Reyes was trying to look threatening but it didn’t really have the desired effect eyes glazed and mouth hanging open. Scott’s teeth flashed and next push it became two fingers, he took Reyes’ cock back into his mouth... and then the lightest charge ran along Scott’s fingers and into Reyes.

 _Fuck_.

The vibration reverberated through Reyes’ lower body and almost sent him flying. Starbursts bloomed inside his eyelids, toes curling as he fell back on the mattress, attempting to bury his face into the pillows - every tendon on his neck strained, he bit his lip but the wail escaped him regardless.

Another current buzzed inside him and Reyes’ back arched further, thighs trying to clamp together but Scott was there, between them, holding them open.

Scott pushed in one more finger, just keeping them inside as a way to send in more tiny, maddening bursts of his power. Reyes thrust mindlessly into Scott’s mouth though he couldn’t really move, muscles bunching, every inch of him shaking -

Next thing he knew, Scott spoke next to his ear, lips brushing his sweaty temple. “That was the first time I ever said it to anyone, Reyes. You’re the only one.” 

Cradled in Scott’s arms now Reyes tried to focus his gaze but Scott was already sliding inside him and it became a struggle just to breathe. Scott nuzzled his face.

“I love you. In the cave, I already loved you.” 

Scott held him reverently, draped over and around him, thighs pushing under Reyes’ hips so he could get even closer, thrust deeper. The tenderness of it all, the intimacy was heartbreaking and healing at the same time, their bodies firmly anchored together, and Scott’s voice… it was so full of love. 

“I want you, Reyes, all of you. Just like that. Just as you are.”

Reyes’ heart fluttered. He was right on the brink of dissolving into blind pleasure, that lick of power inside him again, every long, smooth roll of Scott’s hips sending an eye-watering quiver against that spot. Scott was driving him to the peak - Reyes was caught in Scott’s glowing eyes, already coiling into the orgasm.

“I love you, Reyes, and I’ll never give you up. You’re mine.” 

_Yes_. The need to verify what Scott said was overwhelming, Reyes needed to find his voice and repeat it, swear it. Make it an oath.

“Yes… yes - yours. Always.” 

All through the shattering climax they held the eye contact - held it until long after the last ripples had subsided and morning had broken. They stayed in bed, murmuring sweet nothings between soft kisses, lying in each other’s arms. It was impossible to stop smiling. Everything else could wait.

And the old nightmare? It never returned again.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> This time I'm playing with a Pathfinder that doesn't romance Reyes and even though the bro banter is funny enough, I was so damn traumatized I had to comfort myself somehow. 
> 
> Sheesh, I'm a wreck.


End file.
